


黑夜尽头

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 他想把整座卢浮宫光线最柔和的那个角落留给他，好叫人人都能欣赏他的美就像欣赏一首诗；他也想送他坐到那弯弯的月梢上，看他翘着脚尖儿对着人间灯火轻声唱歌。





	黑夜尽头

巨响过后，紧锁的红木门应声破裂，木片飞溅。

“你干什么？！”被坏了好事儿的法国佬指着突然的闯入者，成串的粗口鱼贯而出。  
是谁说过法语是浪漫的语言？

杨九郎没有回应他一个标点符号，视线迅速在房间内穿梭。

角落那架价格不菲的三角钢琴上斜躺着一个男孩儿。不久前，杨九郎把人送进这房间时他还穿着上好的缎制衬衫和剪裁合体的长裤，如今长裤早被剥去遗弃在地面，原本系在颈间的勃艮第色丝绸领带蒙住了他的双眼，一双纤细的胳膊被反剪成相当不适的姿势绑在身后。香槟色衬衫下摆之下两条苍白的腿宛如人鱼的尾翼无力地垂在钢琴键盘上，肤色竟像是比钢琴的白键更加惨白。  
乌黑锃亮的琴漆表面映出少年爬满潮红的尖下巴，黑发凌乱潮湿，早已乱七八糟的领口歪斜着，那里面，勒痕和吻痕都触目惊心，胸脯因剧烈挣扎而引起的起伏尚未平息。

“先生，老爷请您来欣赏的是少爷的琴音，显然您不懂音乐。”杨九郎直视着法国佬眼底爆裂的猩红，语气慢条斯理却不容反驳。

没再等那人多说半句，他径直走到钢琴边，解开禁锢着少年双手的东西。是一条真皮皮带，皮带扣上镶着光灿夺目的钻石，坚韧的边缘在腕上留下浅红的印记。他不易察觉地皱了皱眉，厌恶地将那条东西丢到地上，轻而易举托起了那具瘫软的身体。

双手重获自由的男孩儿摸索着攀上他的肩膀，像受惊的猫儿拼命把头塞进他的肩窝里，他可以感觉到他在微微发抖。

在一声高过一声的咒骂声中，杨九郎抱着他踩着破碎的木屑离开了。

-

察觉已经脱离危险，张云雷伸手扯脱蒙着眼睛的领带，抬头看向抱着自己的男人。他的视线里正好是刮得发青的下巴颏和形状明显的喉结，随着男人步履的起伏，视线也一起上上下下。

他吞了吞口水，忍着想啃那喉结的冲动。

而后他被丢进轿车后座，杨九郎关上后车门进入驾驶座，发动引擎。

“你怎么来的那么晚……再来晚一步，我就真被他干了。”张云雷一咕噜从皮座椅上坐起来，脑袋越过座椅靠背，把下巴抵在杨九郎肩上。

杨九郎耸了耸肩把他顶开：“坐好。”

他自觉没趣地重新靠回后座，从置物箱里摸出香烟和火机。洁白的烟卷在他指间燃烧，粉嫩的双唇啄咂出荧荧红火。呛鼻的烟草味弥漫了整个车厢。

“把天窗开开吧。”他半躺下，盯着缓缓后移的天窗挡板，墨蓝夜幕在眼前展开，今夜的星星比那皮带扣上的碎钻还闪烁。

轿车匀速行驶在夜色中，他们没再说过一句话。

自动门开启，杨九郎把车驶入庄园，直接开入地下车库。

“走吧，送你进去。”他递给张云雷一条干净的毯子，示意他包住赤裸的腿。

“我要你背我，”张云雷眯着眼，像只狡黠的小野猫。他捻灭烟蒂，裹好毛毯，像小孩儿一样冲着杨九郎伸出两条手臂。

杨九郎没说好也没说不好，他一向避免直接回应他。可主动弓下的身子已是答案。

细胳膊从后头箍住他的脖子，他双臂后展兜住了那人的屁股，确定兜牢后才慢慢站起来。

轻得像背着一片羽毛。

杨九郎不明白，个儿明明很高的一个人为何会轻成这样。这让他总想起云，他小时候曾想坐着飞机飞到空中，伸手摸一摸天上的云。后来上了物理课他才知道，云是摸不着的，它看起来在那儿，其实只是一缕凝结的水汽漂浮在天上。再怎么攥紧五指，它还是会从指缝间溜走。

他背着他慢慢走。通往那房间的路其实不长，他们却走了相当久。他能感觉到背上的人每一个轻微的小动作，湿润的唇贴着他的后脖颈，既像亲吻，又并不是亲吻。他的手在玩着他胸前衬衣的纽扣。

张云雷最擅长的小把戏。  
他在他看不见的地方哑然失笑。

那扇门就在眼前了。紫红到近乎发黑的，高得几乎与天花板持平的，边缘镶嵌着黄金的大门。

杨九郎明显感觉到背上的人瑟缩了一下，圈在脖子上的手臂骤然勒紧了。他走到门前敲了敲。

“进来。”门扇应声而开，屋内那盏硕大的水晶吊灯刺痛了两人双眼，雪茄烟的辛辣气味喷薄而出。

庄园主从书本里抬起头，看了一眼杨九郎，又看了一眼张云雷。在他脚边铺着一整块狼皮，一端还连着狼头，那对狼眼也木然地盯着他们。

“爸，”张云雷像一尾小鱼从杨九郎背上滑落，转眼已游到了老者身边，柔软无骨的鱼尾乖巧地绕上老者的腰。

“宝贝儿，这么快就回来了？罗伯特大使家里不好玩吗？”老者一手擎着雪茄，一手顺着毛毯的缝隙滑进去，在光洁的大腿上游走，拇指上那枚鸽子蛋大小的祖母绿衬着月白肤色，美得叫人哗然。

任谁都看得出这二人绝不是父子关系。可在有钱人的世界里，这些事都是微不足道的，如果十捆美钞压不倒道德的脊梁，那你就再加一百捆。总有那么一瞬间，它是可以被压垮的。

“嗯，不好玩儿……”张云雷丝毫没有躲闪，反而是凑到老者耳边嘀咕了几句，媚色自眼角流落，却是不经意地瞥向沉默不语的杨九郎。

“哦？他真那么做了？”老者惊讶道，然而他脸上没有一丝惊讶，问这话时他死死地盯着杨九郎，“看来，爸爸以后真是要小心了，不能随随便便把你一个人送到别人那里去，毕竟……”他用粗壮的手指勾过张云雷尖尖的下巴，“我的小宝贝儿确实太招人了。”

张云雷闪开又贴回去，发出咯咯的笑声，娇得仿佛晨露中初开的夕颜花。

杨九郎依然面无表情地站着。  
眼前的这画面他已看了许多年，早能做到波澜不惊。

半晌他才开口：“老爷，我有一件事想跟您交代。”

张云雷像被扎了一下，他尽力让自己别被震惊支配。这情绪的断层只有千分之一秒，除了他自己没有人会发觉。

交代？交代什么？

一瞬间他放任思绪奔袭在过往。

想起从前，那时他十二岁，第一次走进这座富丽堂皇的大房子。他瞪大眼睛看着屋里的陈设，所有的一切都是如此华丽，如此闪耀。虽然他自己曾经的家也很不错，可和眼前的这屋子比起来根本不算什么。  
想起自己的家，他有一刹那的落寞。  
没有家了。他没有家了。父母双双惨死，虽然他没有亲眼所见，却也听说他们身体里流出的血把整间屋子的地毯都浸透了。

庄园主收养了他，把他从孤儿变成养尊处优的小少爷。要不然，他该早已是街头横死的一块烂肉，周身只有蚊蝇围绕。  
可是，要是让他再选一次，他却宁愿选这个结局。

这座华丽的大房子，于他很快便成了暗无天日的囚牢。  
先开始他被几个裁缝围着又量又比，数不清的华服将他装点成天使都嫉妒的模样；接着来了一群老师，有男有女，教他钢琴，教他舞蹈，教他怎么样在举起水晶高脚杯时不漏声色地勾引。

你瞧，你只要这样勾一下小指，便能使人疯狂……

不明就里，没有选择，他进步神速，人人又赞他天赋异禀。

十六岁生日。  
张云雷短暂生命中最黑的一夜。

那天他被套上一件缀满珍珠的黑色丝绒长裙送进养父的巨大卧室。领口层叠的木耳边装饰簇拥着他的脖颈，逼得他像一只黑天鹅般昂着头颅。

转眼这颗头颅被老家伙用力按在胯间，他头一次直视了魔鬼的真面目。

数年间他被豢养成一只活着的洋娃娃，一个漂亮的可供泄欲的玩具。  
在这个圈子里，同他养父一样的“玩家”还有很多。这是隐秘于青天白日之下另一个地底世界中的寻常娱乐。“玩具”们被美酒与鲜牛乳精心灌溉长大，性子娇弱又孤傲得不可一世。他们可以是最低贱的娼妓，也可以最高贵的王子公主，一切只取决于玩家选择哪种情节作为脚本。

渐渐地他成了圈子里的红人，人人知道在庄园主的黄金屋内养着这么一个尤物，他是清纯与放荡糅杂的产物，是圣母与撒旦苟且之下的私生子。  
甚至有类似追随者般的存在，这些豺狼对他趋之若鹜，手捧着财宝或权杖只为能与他共尽一夜。

庄园主自然不会放过这生财之道，他被明码标价出借，只是标价高得离谱，几乎无人足以承担。老头儿是极其聪明的，深知唯有那遥不可及的东西才会让人心生向往，只有隔着玻璃罩窥见的玫瑰才能让野兽霎时安静。

开始他会痛苦。后来他发现痛苦并不能改变什么，于是他便不再去体会，彻底关上了心门，尽职尽责地扮演着玩具的角色。若不是杨九郎出现，他大抵可以毫无波澜地继续扮下去，直至彻底腐烂。

第一次见到杨九郎，你会觉得他绝对无害，小小的眼睛闪着无辜，甚至有一丝生不逢时的忧郁。他细长而白的手指看起来除了握方向盘也没有别的用处，身材虽高大却谈不上魁梧。没有人会想到这双手可以轻易拗弯钢筋。

张云雷也是如此。他以为这不过是一个新来的司机，好接替之前那个被一枪打爆太阳穴的倒霉鬼。

那天晚上，杨九郎载着他去赴一位日本客人的约。他握着一柄刺绣折扇，扇骨是纯金的，搁在手心里沉甸甸。穿的是客人指定的改良式和服，门襟前绣有一只巨大的鹤，细长的鹤颈上斜插着一把匕首。  
他其实很紧张，因为日本人在他印象里总在温良之下隐藏着意想不到的变态兽欲。他很怕。  
扇子不断地在他的两只手之间换来换去，扇柄急促地敲击着膝盖，直到突然被一只微凉的手紧紧攥住。

“不要怕。”新来的司机对他说。  
他愣了半天，才抽回手指：“怕什么？”  
“我不会让他伤着你，你放心。”杨九郎对他笑了一下，只一下，却像连阴雨后从云隙间冒头的太阳，猝不及防灼伤了他。  
“我不会受伤，因为我没有心。”他笑着把扇子塞进杨九郎手里，飘然起身。

果不其然，日本人在他的清酒里下了药，且是不知名的新品种，纵使他阅药无数也还是疏忽了。几杯药酒下肚，他便红着脸跌在了床上，用仅剩的一丝力气摔碎了手里的酒盏。

再清醒的时候，他已在自己的车里。大敞的天窗里灌进冷冰冰的风，他睁着迷离的眼看着驾驶座那男人剃得发亮的后脑勺。

他没有食言，他真的没有让人伤到自己。

在张云雷的世界里，承诺几乎等同于滑稽剧里的卓别林，除了让他发噱之外一无是处。说好的只聊天喝酒，最后往往酒里被下了大量催情药；说好的是欣赏他的琴艺，手指还没沾到琴键便被扒光了衣裳；说好把他当亲儿子一样抚养长大，转头就让他成了付钱即可赏玩的物件。

只有杨九郎，他说我不会让你受伤，如今他就毫发无伤地躺在车里。

他把自己蜷成尽量小的一团，任滚烫的眼泪淌得到处都是。他不爱哭，好几年里没有流过一滴眼泪，可是这一刻他控制不住涌出眼眶的咸涩液体。

杨九郎把车悄无声息地停入车位，开门把他从后座拽起来，他没穿鞋，脚一触到冰凉的水泥地就条件反射地躲了一下。药劲没散，体温本就过高，车库里的低温逼得他不住发抖。

“能走吗？”他问他，他倔强地点头，却在踏出车门后两腿一软险些跪倒在地。  
杨九郎从肋下紧紧环住他，语气不温不火：“不能就别逞能。”说完他将他打横抱起。

他把他一直抱进卧室，轻轻放在床垫上，这才直起身长出一口气。

张云雷觉得头昏脑涨，不仅仅是催情药的作用，一路走来他把脸藏在杨九郎的胸前，那里散发着一股说不清的香气，又像火药燃尽后的焦苦味，却让他莫名心跳加快。  
宽松的和服之下，只有他知道自己勃起得像只发情的小狗。

“我爸他……”他费力地张嘴，喉间干热剧痛。  
“老爷已经出国了，他叫我保护好你。”杨九郎马上回答道。他也不知道自己为何会撒这样的谎，老家伙并没有叫他保护好这个男孩儿，反而老家伙的原话是，看好他，别让他得罪客人。

这是他入职的第一天，他便违背了老板的指示。

听到养父不在，张云雷一阵解脱后的轻松，任由自己瘫在柔软的床罩里，四肢百骸全都卸了力气。  
除了某一处。

“你过来，”张云雷冲杨九郎勾勾手，“我没力气了，你靠过来点儿……”  
杨九郎依言把身子凑近点儿，冷不丁被人圈住了脖子用力带倒，绵软湿润的小嘴一沾着他的脸颊就发动攻势，吻像小雨点般打在他脸上，嘴上，下巴和脖子上。

张云雷手脚并用不让他反抗，姿势可以打十分，妖娆又妩媚，缠着他不断地索吻，鼻腔里时不时溢出的一点呻吟愈发撩人。可惜这孩子吻技却不足三分，除了不得要领地啃咬以外不会别的。

吃痛的杨九郎推开小孩儿，两人都气喘吁吁。

“啊，破了。”张云雷伸出一根食指蘸着他下唇溢出的血珠，送到自己舌尖舔舐，从始至终双眼没离开过他。  
“你叫杨九郎是吧？”黑发少年平躺在床上，弓起一只膝盖去磨他的裤裆，“九郎，来做吧。”

杨九郎固住他的膝盖：“你累了，该休息了。”

“不要，我被日本鬼子下药了，不做我会难受的……”张云雷嘟着嘴求他：“你帮帮我，我难受……”他拽着杨九郎的衣领又凑上去。

杨九郎左手捂住他的嘴，右手摸索到下面，果然是火热的一团，才被握住就吚吚呜呜地哼叫，无奈嘴被捂住，呻吟变得更零碎，几不可闻。

“我用手帮你弄出来就好了。”杨九郎一把扯下他的裤子，沁凉手指顺着欲望的形状描摹，不轻不重地套弄。

张云雷眯着眼享受，快感逼出的泪水晕在眼角。杨九郎察觉他在用舌尖挠自己的掌心。

随着上下频率越来越密集，柱身在他掌中弹跳着喷出精液，一声压抑着的喟叹和抽搐的小腹便是终点。他起身抽过几张纸巾擦拭掉手里黏稠的液体，对床上的人说了句晚安。

还没从高潮中脱身的男孩儿没反应过来，男人已退了出去，顺手合上了卧室门。

张云雷暗骂几句，泄过一次后空虚反而更凸显，于是捡起掉落地面的那扇子，扇子被杨九郎整晚插在西装内袋，紧贴着心脏的位置。早已褪温的金扇柄代替男人的大家伙被他送进后穴，温热的肠肉艰难吐纳着这外来异物。  
再硬再长，总不比人来的温存。  
才几下他便没了兴致，抽出扇子重新丢开，抱着被子望着天花板发呆。

-

那夜之后，他们再没有过逾越行为。有也是张云雷暗戳戳地勾引示意，杨九郎却从未回应过什么。

他只是默默地开着车，载着张云雷去往不同的地点，接待不同的人。渐渐地他们之间有了一种默契，张云雷学会寻找既不让客人失望又保全自我的那条边界线，而杨九郎就是他的安全网。

有一次他载着他去见苏西。苏西是圈内人人皆知的服装设计师，她的设计总有办法把性别的概念完美抹去，让人只关注“美”本身。无论是穿裙子的男孩儿亦或是穿马裤的女孩儿，都展现着原生态的美好，绝不显得突兀。  
其实她本可以在真正的时装界声名鹊起，却叛逆地选择了这个光怪陆离的圈子，只爱为像张云雷这样的“名伶”量体裁衣。

张云雷问过苏西，为什么不去做个普通的设计师？你可以给那些大明星做衣裳，看他们穿着自己定制的华丽衣衫走过红毯该是极大的成就感。

苏西却叼着细烟摇头：“我的灵感只能在这里绽放。你，许许多多的你们，烂泥里挣扎着破芽的花，我的衣服只有你们穿得出味道来，”她抬着张云雷的下巴端详，“小人儿，你就是大明星啊，看看你脚下，多少臭男人为你头破血流。那铜臭铺就的地毯还不够红吗？”

张云雷笑笑，没再反驳，而是抬眼看了看守在窗外的杨九郎。

苏西顺着他的视线看出去又转回来：“亲爱的小人儿，你到底爱他哪儿？”

“没什么爱不爱的，”张云雷一直盯着杨九郎的背影，“我哪有什么资格爱谁。”

“那你们睡了吗？”

“没有，没睡。”张云雷摇头。

“真稀奇，竟然有人能忍住不睡你……”苏西啧啧称奇，齐刘海随着动作晃荡，眯着眼看杨九郎宽阔的背。

“不知道，”张云雷吸了口烟，吐出一圈白雾，“可能嫌脏吧。”

苏西有点心痛地抚了抚他的胳膊：“亲爱的，谁说你没有资格去爱。”

-

“有什么要对我交代的？”庄园主点了点烟灰，抬眼看着杨九郎。这个退役老兵替他办事近六年了，几乎没有出过差错。沉默寡言和不动声色是他最大的优点。  
只不过，他也是近来才意识到，这个看似对任何事漠不关心的司机，总能用各种看来合情合理的藉口把张云雷从虎口救起，并毫发无伤地带回来。  
这其中有不少是他特意嘱咐的，毕竟看得着吃不着才有进一步谈条件的余地。可越来越多的时候，那并不是他的意思。

今晚的安排事实上是他出给杨九郎的一道测试题。临行前他把他叫到跟前，一字一句地指示：“大使是极其重要的客人，你把人送到就离开，剩余的事不需要你插手。”

几个小时后，张云雷却欢蹦乱跳地窜进他怀里，悄悄在他耳边说爸爸我想你。

当然这是假话。庄园主不是傻子，他能走到今天不是靠着感情用事。  
这场考试，杨九郎不及格，张云雷也不及格。

张云雷静静蜷在老者怀里，眼里流露着害怕和一丝极微的期许。

杨九郎，你要是敢说你爱上我了，你要是敢说其实你也一直爱着我。那我们现在立刻下地狱也无所谓。

“我……我想辞职回老家，我也订婚好几年了，一直拖着没结，我母亲叫我年前把事办了。”说这话时他可以避免去看张云雷的眼睛，所以错过了那两只黑色瞳孔中不断坍缩陨落的悲伤。

“哦，”老者点点头，“好事啊。你负责把接替你的人带好，就可以走了。”

“谢谢老爷。”杨九郎鞠了一躬。

老者怀里的小孩儿突然亢奋起来，一抬腿跨坐到他身上，本就衣不蔽体的衬衫此刻滑开大半，露出一整片光滑的背部，老者的大手在白玉般的皮肤上游走，另一只手冲杨九郎敷衍地挥了挥。

杨九郎识相地退后，张云雷回头冲他笑，舔着嘴角说：“劳驾，把门关好。”

大门重又紧紧合上，杨九郎的手搁在门把手上迟迟没有撤开。门内传来张云雷刻意夸大的呻吟和讨饶声，他的拳头在身侧攥紧又松开好几次，最终还是什么也没做。

-

杨九郎弯着腰用胶带封一只纸箱，在他身后已经有十几个这样的箱子。  
他满头是汗，时不时用袖口去擦拭。视线却一直飘向摆在桌面的手机上。

新来的司机小李是个老实巴交的小伙子，除了替雇主开车之外什么也不懂。杨九郎教了他许多，可惜他学得很慢。但是他很看重杨九郎这个师父，总是杨哥杨哥地叫，有什么事都喜欢向他报备。

今晚是小李第一次出车送张云雷去见客。  
杨九郎本不该打听，小李却主动说出了目的地。那府邸杨九郎不久前还去过，看来法国佬对这块从嘴边溜走的小甜点仍心有不甘。

那晚他若是听从庄园主的吩咐，把人送到就离开，或许此刻许多事情都会不同。作为一个司机，他该做的本就只是开车，其余的时候，装聋作哑才是生存之道。  
可他无法拒绝张云雷，从第一眼看见这个被金箔绸缎包裹着陈列在橱窗里的尤物，他就被男孩眼中的黑洞吸走了魂灵，那之后他的所作所为都不再受控，而是被这孩子驱使着，竭尽所能地保护他，拯救他，取悦他。

男孩在他手中颤巍巍泄精的画面至今历历在目，紧蹙的眉，湿润的眼，他用流血的唇吻他，直到两人的嘴里全是铁锈气味。

他知道张云雷是做什么的，也知道那些在他眼前缓慢关上的大门之内即将上演什么。送他去见客的车里永远弥漫着一种类似油脂的黏腻香气，混杂着奶味，水果糖味，会让闻过的人即刻头昏脑涨，丧失理性。

可在他眼里这样的张云雷是死的。他穿着夸张又恰如其分的精致衣裳，头发一丝不乱。可那双眼睛是死的，是空的。当它看着你，你甚至不确定它是不是真的在看你。  
杨九郎觉得自己好像一个焚尸者，一次次地将这具艳尸推进焚化炉，让恶的火焰舔舐他，直至挫骨扬灰。

那些在庄园主眼皮下冒险玩的小把戏，两人之间暗潮涌动的拉扯。他们自以为演得再逼真不过，一个是憨厚老实的司机，一个是骄纵爱玩的小少爷。他在张云雷眼里只是个可供戏耍的对象，心情好的时候逗弄几下，心情不好的时候踹几脚出气。在有第三人的场合，他们连视线都绝不交错，陌生得仿佛初次见面。

可庄园主不是那么好欺瞒的对象。这是一个深谙人心的魔鬼，正因为他对人性中的卑劣和阴暗讳莫如深，才得以坐拥如今这座沦丧的罪恶城邦。

张云雷是被切去花根浸泡在金汤中长大的昙花，心智稚嫩毫无防备，虽然忌惮着养父的威严，却不懂得如何掩藏自己，他爱得锋芒毕露。  
杨九郎却不是初出茅庐的菜鸟新手，他目睹过活生生的人在眼前炸成肉沫，飞溅的脑浆打在脸上缓缓流淌，也曾睡在尸体成山的战壕中仰望过宁静星空，遭俘后他被绑在电椅上逼供，电流把他的脚心都烧黑了，他依然笑着没吐露半个字。

可以这么说，张云雷是他这辈子唯一吃过的败仗。这个懵懂无知的小男孩儿，有着和年纪完全不符的纯真和任性。他脆弱，娇贵得像一只陶瓷器皿。当他用布满薄茧的手掌捧住这件瓷器，就连在手心拢一拢都生怕将他折碎。

这么一件神造的物件，杨九郎自认不配拥有。然而庄园主就配吗？或者说那些肯为了他一掷万金的男人，他们中有一个人配吗？  
如果可以，他想把整座卢浮宫光线最柔和的那个角落留给他，好叫人人都能欣赏他的美就像欣赏一首诗；他也想送他坐到那弯弯的月梢上，看他翘着脚尖儿对着人间灯火轻声唱歌。

每当他这样想，就难免会清晰地意识到，这件艺术品是有主人的。他的主人凶残，狡诈，虽然嗜美却从不珍惜美，如果有人觊觎他手里的东西，他不会气愤也不会失态，他只是当着你的面毁掉那东西，好欣赏你脸上的痛惜之情。

杨九郎心里清楚那晚是老头子给他的最后机会，证明他和张云雷之间毫无瓜葛。这样他们才能相安无事地继续扮演各自的角色，然后期待神迹出现，死神可以早点带走这恶贯满盈的老人，放他们一条生路。

当他背着张云雷一步步走向庄园主的时候，心中的恐惧无法言说。他知道等待在那儿的是什么，耳边全是瓷器摔在地面破裂的脆响，四散的碎片扎进他的心脏。  
他与老者四目相对的时候，他脑中突然出现一个声音，呢喃着一个可以让他全身而退的方法。

果然，听到他主动要求离开，那双冷酷瞳孔中的杀气才渐渐隐匿起来。  
他还是那个沉默少言的司机，他即将离开，回到自己的故乡娶妻生子，过一种可悲但人们称之为幸福的平凡生活。  
张云雷的死活，对他来说无足轻重。他不会，也不屑为这样一件残次品冒险。

-

琴房里传来清脆的钢琴声，是贝多芬的《致爱丽丝》。  
杨九郎很喜欢听张云雷弹这首曲子，其实他听不懂，他只是爱看他弹琴时的样子。

“你知道吗，”张云雷突然停下弹奏的手：“这首曲子原本叫《致特蕾斯》。”  
杨九郎摇头：“也没什么，不过是个名字。”  
“可是不知道这故事的人都会以为贝多芬爱慕的女孩儿叫爱丽丝，又有几个人会知道特蕾斯才是他真正爱的人？”张云雷认真地看着他。  
“特蕾斯知道就行。”杨九郎回答他。  
半晌张云雷笑了，起身走近他，替他拈去领子上的一粒浮灰：“你说的也对。”

-

手机在桌面上疯狂震动，嗡嗡大作。

杨九郎擦了一把汗，冲过去抓起手机接听：“喂？”  
小李的声音听起来慌张无措：“杨、杨哥……少爷把罗伯特先生打伤了……”

他赶到警局的时候，只看到斜靠在椅子上的张云雷，小李像鸽子一样在他身前踱来踱去。

“小李，罗伯特先生呢？”他走过去问道。  
“杨哥你来了！”小李激动地扯过他的胳膊：“罗伯特先生去医院了，应该没什么大事……他已提出销案了。”  
不用想也知道，这种见不得光的勾当，若惊动警察还不知会掀起多少地底串联着的不定时炸弹。罗伯特再傻，也不会把自己的仕途搭进去。

“那就没事了。”杨九郎拍拍小李的肩，“难为你了，第一天就出这种事儿。这里交给我，你先回去休息吧。对了，老爷那边我会去说，你不需要告诉他。”

小李答应着快步离开了，杨九郎怀疑他隔天就会提出辞职。

张云雷一直保持着神游的表情盯着正前方，从杨九郎出现到送走小李，他都没有动过一下。他的脸上有一种半梦半醒的迷离，身上那件深灰色衬衫撕裂了几条口子，领边镶嵌的精致蕾丝也扯坏了，线头耷拉在肩头。珍珠纽扣只扣了两粒，领口虚掩着。他的锁骨在流血。

杨九郎蹲到他面前，握住他的双手，才察觉到他浑身都在抖。

“走吧。”他说。  
“去哪儿？”张云雷还是没有看他，好似在问一个透明人。

“你想去哪儿就去哪儿，”杨九郎撩开他的领口去查看锁骨上的伤，“你得擦点儿药。”  
“那你送我回去吧。我要回去找我爸。”张云雷拨开他的手，盯着他的眼睛。  
“……”杨九郎没想到他会这样说，一时竟不知如何回应，“老爷会很生气，他会教训你。”  
“早晚的事吧？再说了，跟你有关吗？你都离开了。”张云雷轻蔑地挑起眉毛，站起身径直往外走。  
警局的地板是灰白色，他赤脚走过，留下一串血脚印。

杨九郎快走几步拦住他，不由分说地把人扛到肩上，任他怎么挣扎捶打都不放开。

“放开我！我要回家！”张云雷把他的衬衫揉得皱巴巴的，指甲狠狠掐着他的背，又抓又打。  
直到被丢进副驾绑好安全带，他才消停，一个劲地喘粗气。

车融入车流，他们成了城市霓虹中的一个斑点，没人会追究车内这两人的来龙去脉。

“我要回家。”张云雷又冷冰冰地说了一遍。  
杨九郎笑笑：“你从来没说过那地方是家。怎么今儿改口了？”  
男孩却更尖锐地回击：“你讽刺我？你有什么脸讽刺我？杨九郎，你是我见过的最孬最他妈没种的男人。”

半晌沉默。  
“对不起。我没那个意思。”杨九郎说。

张云雷气得笑出了声：“没劲透了。又是这一套。对不起，对不起……”他颤抖着点燃一支烟，这样一来眼眶里的泪水就有了来由，“你知道吗，对不起我的人太多了，不差你一个。”

车子在下一个路口突然变道，拐入了右转车道，车灯照亮路牌上指向通往庄园的路。

“你干什么！”男孩推搡着他握方向盘的手，“你真要送我回去？！”  
杨九郎板着脸不理他：“你自己说要回家的。”  
“我他妈那是气话你听不懂吗？！姓杨的，你太坏了，天下最坏的就是你！”张云雷气急败坏地尖叫，双脚乱蹬，一脚踹在他右腿上，车子在路面漂移了一下才稳住，两人都是一身冷汗。

杨九郎把车停进应急车道，一把攥住男孩细瘦的手腕：“就是要改改你口是心非的毛病。”  
张云雷愣了片刻，颓然笑道：“最他妈该改的难道不是你吗？你什么时候能好好说一句实话，说你爱我爱得发狂，说你想带我远走高飞？”

“磊磊，”杨九郎叹了口气，松开他，“我们逃不掉的。”  
“所以你就干脆先逃了是吗？”张云雷一字一句地质问，把手里没灭的烟头狠狠杵在杨九郎手臂上，袖子上迅速灼穿一个孔洞，皮肉烧焦的糊味散开。  
对峙了片刻，张云雷把燃尽的烟蒂丢进烟灰缸，往后一倒，瞪着车窗外的月亮。

“杨九郎，就那么怕死吗？”  
“遇见你之前，我不怕。”杨九郎答道，“遇见你之后，我怕。”  
“你知道吗，我都准备好和你一起下地狱了，你却连试一试的勇气都没有。”张云雷扯开嘴角，说出这句话把他自己也逗笑了，字字句句深情得像在演什么蹩脚连续剧。  
“小孩儿，你没经历过死亡，所以不懂得活着的宝贵。”杨九郎试着去摸他的头，却被躲开。

张云雷转回头望着他，灰白的面庞没有一丝血色：“我一直都是死的，从来没活过。九郎，活着是什么感觉？”  
这一刻，他的双眼如古尸般空洞沧桑。

杨九郎的心脏猛烈地抽搐了一下，像拳手在他胸腔里恶狠狠地出拳，痛得他几乎昏死过去。他终于意识到自己一直错了，错的离谱。  
从头至尾他没有站在张云雷的角度换位思考过，那样活着对于他来说究竟有多大意义？  
会不会其实在每晚入睡前他都虔诚地祈祷自己再也不要醒来。

一定有吧。

泪水夺眶而出，顺着脸颊流进衣领。哭着的张云雷看起来更小了，像个襁褓里待哺的小婴儿。杨九郎解开安全带欺身过去吻着他脸上的泪痕，嘴里全是苦咸的液体。  
“别哭，别哭。”轻声的安慰反而催发更剧烈的悲鸣，整张脸被盐水浸得发麻。张云雷扯着他的衣领不肯松手，抽噎着在他耳边呢喃：“九郎……让我活一次吧……哪怕就一天也行。我想知道……活着到底有多好……”

杨九郎又败了。他有些无可奈何，可心里清楚，这一次他再无法推开他了。

男孩在他怀里急促地喘息，双手毫无章法地在他身上游走，隔着几层布料始终不得要领，又急冲冲地探到他裤腰上，作势就要解开。

“疯了你，这是公路。”杨九郎按住他试图作乱的小手，重新坐直，系好安全带。

张云雷嘟着嘴，满脸等不了了的样子：“就在车里也可以嘛。”

“小东西，”杨九郎没好气地训他，“就忍个十分钟你都忍不了？”

“一天才几个十分钟？！”张云雷煞有介事地要用计算器来算，却看见手机屏幕上连续几个触目惊心的来电显示。他摇下车窗，把手机丢到路边的草丛里。

-

杨九郎的家就在不远处，是一座大型住宅楼的顶层。  
他们从地库的电梯里开始拥吻，此时已是深夜，其余住户没有目击到这对被欲望支配的私奔者是多么急不可耐地啃噬彼此，恨不得把血肉嵌入对方脉络。

杨九郎的外套不知几时已被张云雷扯下半边，袖子滑稽地垂在屁股后面晃悠，就连寻找门钥匙的当口两人也没停，鸡啄米似的啃着对方的嘴。

“我家很乱，您多担待。”杨九郎边说边把钥匙插进锁眼。  
“你快点儿的……”张云雷急得替他转钥匙。

门终于开了，张云雷几乎是拽着杨九郎直接跨过玄关，急吼吼地不像做爱像干仗，另一边外套也应声落地，被谁的脚踢到一边。

杨九郎抱着他往卧室走，沿路全是碍事的纸箱和杂物，他七扭八歪地穿行，怀里的人乖乖地搂着他的脖子不做声。  
他把他抛到床上，还没收拾到这儿，所以床还算比较整洁。

张云雷的两条腿立即把他圈死了往床上带，可是他心里惦记着那些伤，硬是挣开走出去找急救箱。  
“你干嘛啊——磨磨唧唧的~”小东西翻了个大白眼，心想老男人可真能憋，“杨九郎你是不是不行啊——”

提着急救箱回来的杨九郎一巴掌招呼到他屁股上：“少用激将法啊，待会儿你就知道行不行。”说完扯开他的领口给锁骨上药。  
伤口边缘是锯齿状，显然是人咬的，虽咬得不深，也翻着血红皮肉。杨九郎咬着牙替他上药，边涂边吹，一小撮凉风吹在他脖颈间，撩得人麻了半边身子。

解决了锁骨，还有两只脚。之前打斗时他推翻了罗伯特最珍爱的玻璃器皿，又不知几时踩着了碎玻璃，两边脚底扎了七八个血口子，还有一些碎碴子沾在伤口处，光是看着都让人抽口凉气。  
杨九郎更加小心翼翼地用镊子把玻璃碴一点一点挑干净，又用双氧水冲洗，涂好药膏用纱条包好。

张云雷撑着胳膊看这男人在自己脚下忙忙碌碌。他不是没遇过谦卑的客人，可那些人猥琐跪舔的姿态和此刻的杨九郎是截然不同的。一种是出于兽欲，一种是出于敬爱。  
“哼……”他轻巧地把裤子褪到膝盖以下，用放荡的姿势展示着自己身下的密处，“这儿也受伤了，需要哥哥擦药……”

红肿的边缘还沾着不知名的液体，在灯光下泛着光泽。杨九郎的瞳孔暗了暗：“法国佬进去了？”

“怎么，你还吃醋了？”小东西咬着指尖挑衅地冲他笑，“岂止法国佬，美国佬，日本佬……都进来过啊……而且，当时你应该都在场吧？”

杨九郎没心情跟他拉扯这些。这些话无异于响亮的耳光扇在他脸上，嘲讽他的懦弱和瞻前顾后。没错，是他亲手将自己最爱的人送进那无数扇门里，是他豁免那些肮脏的家伙在这宝贵的身体里进出。

见他停了动作，张云雷又害怕了。他不过是故意说着逗他发醋劲玩儿，此刻却又怕他嫌弃自己脏。放浪形骸已经是他深入骨髓的一部分，浸润在举手投足之间。可杨九郎并不是那些人，他大概不会喜欢自己现在这个人尽可夫的样子。

他慌慌地用脚去勾杨九郎的胳膊：“你怎么了？我逗你的，法国佬没进来……他想来着，我死都不让，所以他咬我……你别……别嫌我——”语气里又有点要哭的意思。他如此爱杨九郎，爱得卑微至极却又不能自拔，这个男人对他来说无异于太阳之于夸父。

“嗯啊——”话音还未落，丰满的臀丘已被掰开，灵活的舌毫不犹豫地舔舐着菊穴四周，晶莹的唾液遮掉了原先的那些，受刺激的小孔微微开合，舌尖便趁机溜进穴内搅动，啧啧的水声由下往上传来，张云雷觉得脸烫得可以摊鸡蛋了，他扭着腰想躲开，却被人牢牢锁定在那儿，虽然他自己看不到，却也可以想象九郎的舌头撑开褶皱探进内部的画面，羞耻又淫荡得无以复加，“别舔……那儿啊……很脏……”

“谁说脏了？这个世界上有几个人比你干净。”杨九郎在他臀瓣上印了几个湿漉漉的唇印，“记住，你是我的菩提树，你是我的小王子，没有人可以质疑我的磊磊，你自己也不可以。”

他沿着他的腰窝慢慢往上吻过去，最终越过肩头找到了他的唇。四片软肉缠绵着，把舌尖也放出来互相挑逗。如今张云雷早已不是那个会把他啃流血的小屁孩了，他却无法因此感到欣慰。

“你还记得那天晚上吗？”张云雷翻身把他骑在胯下，解开了他的裤扣，“那天你帮我撸管，就像这样……”柔若无骨的手指掀开内裤边，轻而易举地掏出内里的硕大握在掌心里。他吐了一丝唾液在龟头上抹开，他借着液体撸动起粗大的柱身，滚烫的筋脉碾过掌纹，“那时候你真的好温柔，从来没有人那样对我。”肉棒越来越挺翘，硬邦邦地拍在小腹上，“那时候我就爱你了，我偷偷爱你好多年了……”

杨九郎忍着射精的冲动坐起来，大手轻拂过突出的肩胛骨，张云雷被他摸得舒服，口中溢出几声叹息，一条细胳膊搭在他肩上，手指插进蓬松的发顶慢慢揉着头皮。他欣赏了一番男孩儿意乱情迷的表情，相当满意地俯首叼住一侧乳尖。早已硬翘翘的肉粒顶着他的舌面，粗糙的舌苔刮过顶端的小孔和柔嫩的乳晕，引发呻吟声更甚，单薄的胸脯情不自禁地往男人舌尖上送，自己伸手抚慰着另一边，有节奏地前后摇摆。

情事对张云雷来说实属家常便饭，可和爱的人一起却又是头一回。这种诡异的反差使他既如一个床笫高手般浪荡又像未经人事的处子般娇羞可爱。无措的手胡乱爱抚着自己，却又缓解不了太多。

他跪坐到杨九郎胯间，矮下身子扶着那根粗长的东西在穴口研磨。方才被开发过的小穴很懂事地吞咽着，却也难免一时之间吃不进全部。鼻腔里发出不满的哼哼，他皱着眉一点一点往下坐，“嗯~怎么……这么大……”  
杨九郎握着他的腰肢揉捏，时不时抚弄着丰满的臀肉，手感真是令人流连忘返，他憋得大气也不敢出，生怕小东西因为自己受伤。

“呼……”最后终于全部吃进去了，张云雷颇为骄傲地甩甩头：“可累死我了~”后面鼓胀得一塌糊涂，热度惊人的器官烙着他的肠壁，前列腺被无意剐蹭引发的快感缓缓袭来。

还没等他彻底适应这被充满的异物感，杨九郎一耸胯把他顶了个七荤八素，本来半硬着的阴茎登时吐出一股液体喷在耻毛上。他的膝盖跪得发红，被床单蹭得也有些痛，被杨九郎察觉后，顺势把他放倒在床垫上，按着他蜷起的膝盖猛烈抽插起来。

“啊，哈~慢、慢一点啊——”他觉得小肚子都要被凿穿了，害怕地捂着小腹，“要……破了……”  
杨九郎闷不做声，咬紧牙关发动攻势，不出百来下就交代了第一波出来，白精顺着菊口滴淌而下，落在床单上。  
不等张云雷喘息片刻，那可怕的东西就又硬挺着捣了进来，龟头不断戳刺前列腺，透明的粘液沾了他一肚子，“你……几年没搞过了，怎么这么有精神？”他捂着脸忍不住问。  
“从我认识你开始，到现在。”杨九郎抽空回他，然后接着埋头苦干。

“我靠……”张云雷嬉笑地用食指和中指夹着他乳首玩弄，“哥哥，给你起个外号叫忍者神龟吧？”  
杨九郎气得猛顶了十来下，顶得他哎哟求饶：“小鬼，还贫吗？”  
“哥哥~救命~哎哟——”张云雷扶着他手臂哼唧，手心里的汗水沁入方才他用烟蒂烫出来的伤口里，杨九郎嘶地一声。  
小东西下手不轻，他右胳膊上一个血窟窿，边缘焦黑，吓得张云雷惊叫出声：“很痛吧？你为什么不擦药！”  
“疼什么，徒手挖子弹我都干过，这点小伤……”杨九郎拨开他额前的湿发安慰：“真不疼。”

张云雷内疚地在那伤口附近啄吻，吻着吻着又呜呜咽咽地哭：“狗没良心的，不是要回老家结婚吗？怎么还不走！……杨九郎你个狗男人……555……”  
还真有眼泪，不像是假的，杨九郎不得不慢着动作过来哄：“乖磊磊，别哭啊，你怎么还当真了？我只要你，你就是我未婚妻……快喊我几声老公……乖乖……”

“嗯？那是什么？！”张云雷一扭头瞥见床头柜上有个亮晶晶的盒子，顿时挣开杨九郎，爬过去把盒子拿着端详。是化妆品礼盒，里头有口红，眼影什么的，杨九郎也不懂，他随便买的，准备寄回老家送给妹妹当礼物的。

“好啊，是不是送你未婚妻的？”小东西来劲了，一把撕了包装盒，先拿两只口红开刀，把膏体旋出来，抄起剪子就给拦腰剪断。另一只杨九郎也没来得及保护，也惨被“腰斩”。

“小贱人手够快的哈……”杨九郎倒不是心疼化妆品，只是吃飞醋的小孩儿格外有趣，让他忍不住想多调戏几下，“好端端的东西招你惹你了？”

“哼，你不许给别的女人买礼物！”张云雷气鼓鼓地踹开他，又想去霍霍那盘眼影，被杨九郎眼疾手快地夺开了：“好好好好，不给别的女人买~以后只给你买~”  
“呸，我又不是女人，用不着！”小东西抱着胳膊，哄不好了的样子。

杨九郎猛地把他压倒在枕头上，“谁说的，老公就爱看你化妆，老公给你画一个好不好？”说着他打开那盒眼影，选了最亮的那一格用指腹蹭了一些，“来，眼睛闭起来~”  
张云雷拗不过他力气太大，妥协地合上眼。暖暖的指尖在他眼皮上掠过，眼影本身几乎没有颜色，只有里面夹杂的闪片在灯光下变幻着光彩，配上本就长的睫毛和上挑的眼尾，男孩仿佛蝴蝶幻化成的精灵，羽翼轻盈地落在杨九郎的枕边。

长睫忽闪几下，带着询问的神色：“很丑？”  
“太美了……”杨九郎盯着他的眼睛，“小蝴蝶，我的蝴蝶儿……”脑中灵光乍现，拾起刚才被小东西糟蹋的口红，铝管里还残存着一些膏体，他用无名指挑了一点擦在张云雷唇上。

本就形状姣好的唇瓣上添了一抹玫瑰色，衬得唇形更加娇艳欲滴，杨九郎控制不住疯狂掠夺地渴望，把两片散着甜香的唇吸吮得红肿不堪才罢休。  
后来，那支壮烈牺牲的口红倒被物尽其用，一点不剩地涂在了任何杨九郎想亲吻的地方。男孩的身体成了他的画布，颈侧，肩头，乳晕，肋骨和肚脐，浅粉色在各处蔓延，到最后也分不清这肤色究竟是口红染的，还是被情欲染红的。

“你好变态啊……”张云雷红着脸说。  
“我是不是变得跟那些男人一样了？”杨九郎也想控制住自己，却又做不到。  
“当然不一样啊……”张云雷咬着下唇环住他的脖子，“我不爱他们；我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”猝不及防地，杨九郎把他翻了个身，头抵着床板，一个挺身从后面贯穿了他。  
“呃啊——”每一下都戳在他的敏感处，快感单刀直入地席卷了每一个脑细胞，他本能地想逃开，却又被一次次拖拽着迎向更高的愉悦。  
“老公……老公……”张云雷尾音带着钩子，一声声钩着杨九郎的心，“我想射……操狠点……把我操射~快点儿~”  
“遵命，磊磊……”杨九郎咬着他泛红的耳尖应允道，同时发起更为深入的戳刺，囊袋拍击着沾满各种体液的会阴，发出羞于耳闻的动静。

数百下发狠地抽插捅开了各处关窍，阴茎，后庭同时出水，吐出阵阵白液，而杨九郎也随后喷洒出无数滚烫的种子，满满地灌进肠道内。

与爱人灵肉合一后尝到甜头的小东西，依依不舍地夹着不给杨九郎退出去，舔着唇角撒着娇挽留：“哥哥~就这么抱着我嘛，别走嘛~不要离开我……”

“嗯，不离开你。”杨九郎吻吻他脖子后面的软肉，“你睡吧，等会儿我再带你去洗干净。”

“嗯……”张云雷只来得及回一个字，就餍足地陷入酣睡。

-

再睁开眼时，杨九郎觉得头痛欲裂，仿佛被人灌了十瓶白酒下肚后的宿醉，耀眼的白光刺得他泪水狂流。

等他终于意识到自己在何处，才又忍着剧烈的头痛抬起头。

他低头看看身上，不知谁替他穿上了衬衫，下身除了四角裤却没穿别的。双手被人反绑在椅背后头，完全无法动弹。

庄园主就坐在他面前的一张椅子上，冷冷地打量他。

他记起来了。记起他拥着张云雷睡得昏昏沉沉，小东西软软的发丝就蹭在他下巴上。突然房门被人暴力破坏，一群人冲进来，首当其冲竟是新来的司机小李。他算是反应够快，也只来得及伸手挡了一下迎面而来的铁棍，棍子歪了一下，却还是击中他的左侧太阳穴。他立即昏死过去。

“张云雷呢？”他对着老者发问，才发觉声音干涩得仿佛被砂纸磨过。

老者颇有深意地点了点头，像是很欣赏他一般，“真是一往情深啊。醒了最先问的还是张云雷。”他按下扶手上的一个开关，身后的天鹅绒幕布缓缓拉开，张云雷身穿一件仿佛蝶翅般七彩斑斓的衣衫出现在幕后。他被绑着吊在天花板上，脑袋耷拉在胸前，显然还没苏醒。

“怎么样？我给玩具买的新衣裳，”老者摩挲着戒指上的祖母绿，“花了我很大心血啊……送他下地狱时穿倒正合适。”

“你才应该下地狱。”杨九郎轻蔑地笑了，“我们俩会在天堂里重逢，永远在一起。”

老者又端详了他一会儿，像是产生了极大的兴趣：“张云雷到底好在哪儿？他已经被人玩烂了，近几年我都很少碰他，要不是他长得确实好看，客人喜欢，我早把他销毁了……你还把他当个宝，真有趣！我很有兴趣听听你的想法。”

“你是一个魔鬼，又何必强迫自己去理解正常人的爱情？你配吗？”杨九郎摇摇头，太阳穴还是很疼，但比之前好多了。他的双手不动声色地在椅背后蠕动。

“正常人的爱情？”庄园主哈哈大笑起来，笑得声嘶力竭才停下，他猛地回身指着张云雷说道：“我也有过的！你可以问他的母亲！你们都可以去问她！这个世界上是不是只有我会那么爱她？！可她做了什么？她选了一个懦夫！这就是她和那个懦夫生下的孽种！看看他的样子，跟他母亲一模一样！骨子里放荡的贱人！……贱人，我爱她，我真的爱过……”

“所以……你是为了报复她的选择？”杨九郎瞪大了眼睛，一脸震惊。

“正是。他的父母都死在我手里……我留下了他，养大，看着他一天比一天更像他母亲。那张脸……可爱极了，那眼睛……哪怕被逼到死路也不会有一丝憎恶。那是天使才有的眼睛。”老者的语调几乎成了自言自语，“美好的东西，若不能属于我，那就活该被毁灭。”

“爱可不是占有，”杨九郎慢悠悠地说着，他的一只手已经顺利滑出绳套，正在缓缓活动，好使血液循环畅通。应该庆幸这绳结不是庄园主亲手打的，手法太过简单，一看就是新手。他猜这是小李的杰作。“爱是包容一切，你爱她，就会不由自主也爱她周围的一切，哪怕她不爱你，你也不会计较，更不会去伤害她爱的人。”

庄园主怒视着他：“不要给我上课！”

“你根本就不爱她。你是个不知道爱为何物的魔鬼。”杨九郎再次用言语激怒他，这次他成功了。老者踉跄着冲到他面前，扬起右手要掴他的脸，他便逮住这好时机对准毫无防备的小腹出拳。  
拳头砸进肉里，力道大得惊人。他甚至可以感觉到肠子在腹腔里破开的动静。  
看来平时不疏于锻炼是个很正确的选择。

老者毕竟年事已高，这一拳已要了他半条命，他将瘫软的老人安放在椅子上，却在起身的一刹那，察觉到一块冰凉的金属抵住了后脑勺。

不用想也知道是枪。

他高举双手转过身，直视着小李，颤抖的枪口正对着眉心。年轻人的面孔因害怕和激动有些扭曲，不再是之前那个老实巴交的样子。“小子，你为什么要替魔鬼办事？”

“因、因为……他、他是我父亲！他说过财产会分给我！”小李上下牙不断磕在一起，发出瘆人的声响。

“哈！私生子而已，他的私生子遍布世界各地……你以为他会把你放在心上？”杨九郎苦笑着摇头，“傻小子，他在利用你……更何况，以你的胆识，他的生意你盘不下来。收手吧，你不是吃这口饭的——”

“闭嘴——！信不信、信不信我一枪崩了你？！”小李用更加扭曲的声线咆哮着，可以看出他的精神已在崩溃边缘。

“来啊，我看看你有没有这个胆子？”杨九郎展开双臂，冲他露出整个胸膛，“冲着心脏开，你知道心脏在哪边吧？”

如果换一个冷静果敢的杀手，一定不会被他蛊惑。明明他已瞄准了最致命的位置，直接开枪是最有效率的。  
枪战中制胜的关键往往就是那0.01秒。

筛糠似的手缓缓解开保险栓，子弹入膛的脆响清晰悦耳。  
小李吞了吞口水，晃晃悠悠把枪口下移瞄准了心脏的位置，闭着眼扣动扳机。

一声闷响，小司机眉心陡然显出一个红点，红点里渗出一丝细细的血，汩汩地流淌过他的鼻尖。他瞪着眼睛缓缓倒地。

张云雷握着一把特制的小手枪出现在视野内。手枪从外表看就像一只巨大蝴蝶型水晶吊坠。方才这吊坠就挂在他的脖子上，俨然一件脆弱无害的饰品。

“不错，瞄的很准。”杨九郎鼓鼓掌，上前去搂住爱人，后者的身躯在他怀里一阵阵颤抖，“别怕，都结束了。”

“还差一个……”张云雷从他怀里挣脱出来，逼近椅子上口吐鲜血的老者。老家伙龇着眼睛，在那双漠然的灰黑眸子里头一次现出了害怕的神色。他看着眼前的两个人，嘴唇蠕动却说不出话来。

“速战速决，咱们还得布置现场。”杨九郎吻了一下他的鬓角，拍拍他的肩。  
张云雷深吸一口气，举起手中的枪。

第一颗子弹击碎了右侧膝盖骨，老者痛得滚倒在地面，口中鲜血也喷了一地。

“这一枪，是替我爸打的。”

第二颗子弹洞穿了肺部，漏了风的肺袋发出鼓风机般的呜呜声。

“这一枪，是替我妈还你的。”

最后，枪口再次瞄准了庄园主的眉心。此时他已经奄奄一息，只能静待这属于自己的审判来临。

“九郎，”张云雷喊他，“……咱们还能上天堂吗？我想再见见爸爸妈妈。”

“当然可以，”杨九郎走到他身后环抱住他，伸出左手握住他举枪的手，将食指也插进扳机孔里，按在张云雷的食指上。

“咱俩一起。我做你的共犯，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

两只手同时扣下扳机。

老者的半颗头颅飞散开来，脑浆四溅。  
真的像九郎说的那样，脑浆打在脸上时，是温热的。

“磊磊，都结束了。”杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，用袖子擦拭掉上面的血污，然后重重吻上去。

唇舌之战即将升温之时，苏西踏着十公分的过膝靴款款登场，她手里还拖着一辆小拖车，上面叠放着四五只塑胶大桶。

“喂，秀恩爱也不分个时候？！”苏西翻了个白眼，“时间很多吗？还不赶紧忙碌起来！”

说罢她走到那把失去利用价值的蝴蝶手枪边，怜爱地捡起来擦拭干净：“哎哟，我精心设计的小宝贝儿就这么被你俩扔在地上！有没有良心~”

“苏西姐，对不起~我太激动了没有顾得上！”张云雷连忙跑过去赔笑脸，“姐姐，东西带齐了吗，要不要我帮你？”

苏西一边戴橡胶手套一边拿出纹身枪，“快把那死孩子翻个面！腰漏出来！趁他还没凉透，不然纹不上了。”

杨九郎答应着过去把小李的尸体翻到背面，露出腰际。

“姐姐，还记得我腰上那个长什么样吗？”张云雷说着就要去掀自己的衣服，却被苏西拒绝：“别了祖宗，你那个就是我设计的，我还能忘？”

嗡嗡声持续了二十分钟，小李的尸体背部出现了一个惟妙惟肖的纹身，一只栖在花蕊上的花蝴蝶。这个纹身，在张云雷的腰上有个一模一样的，不久后它会被苏西巧妙地改成一只怒吼着的豹，在花豹四周环绕着猩红的茶花。

“好了，赶紧把你的衣服脱了给他穿上。九郎，你来和我一起泼汽油。”

-

_“夜间快讯：位于本市郊区的一座私人庄园地下室突发大火，火势蔓延极快，波及到近处的几所建筑，经消防官兵长达数小时的扑救后终于熄灭。_  
_ 火灾现场发现两具男尸，尸体损毁程度严重。警方根推测死者是庄园主人Z某及其子。_  
_ 据相关人士透露，庄园内查获大量未登记军火武器，更设有私人审讯室和囚牢。庄园主人涉嫌与国际多个大型黑社会团体有过密切联系。_  
_ 火灾原因，死亡原因均处于调查阶段。本台将持续为您报道相关事件的进展。”_

-五年后-

意大利·托斯卡纳

铺满绿茵的小山丘尽头矗立着一座小小的教堂。  
教堂塔尖悬挂的钟声正悠然响彻整片绿野之上，不久后一对新人手牵着手从教堂的小门里走了出来。  
与一般的新人略有不同，这对新人是两位男士。而且从面孔上很容易看出他们是亚洲人。

张云雷挽着杨九郎的胳膊站在山丘上，初秋凉爽的风拂过他们的面颊。

在他们身后跟着一位女士，她叫苏西。如果你很关心时尚，就会知道她是时尚之都里炙手可热的新锐设计师。  
这位设计师曾经的设计风格世上再难看到了，她自己也表示，那种颓废糜烂的繁荣泡沫，并不美，只是画蛇添足。

现在她更崇尚极简。

此时张云雷身上这件纯白的长衫便是出自她的手。几乎毫无装饰，只通过剪裁手法增添设计感，用料倒是一如既往地考究。苏西不得不承认，这件似裙又非裙的怪衣裳可能只有这个人能穿出那种韵味。

“苏西，捧花给你。”张云雷笑着把手里的花束塞给她，“赶快结婚哦。”

苏西翻了个巨大的白眼，还是勉为其难地接过花：“能不能别咒我？你以为结婚很美好吗？我告诉你，婚姻是爱情的坟墓！你等着瞧吧，哪天你别哭着来找我说要跟杨九郎离婚！”

“嗐，没错儿啊，爱情的终点不就是坟墓吗？磊磊，咱俩抽空去寻摸寻摸双人墓什么的，以后咱俩好埋一块儿。”杨九郎笑着搂过张云雷，埋在他颈窝里闻着。  
如今，男孩身上不再有那种蒙蔽心智的脂香气，仅剩的只是淡淡的青草味。他一点也不怀念那忸怩刻意的甜腻，因为那根本不是张云雷真正的味道。

“神经病，盼着我点儿好，行吗？”张云雷拍开他嗅来嗅去的狗脑袋，片刻又忍不住伸手摸了摸脑袋上的那撮栗子毛。

“好嘞，咱不死，好好活着。”杨九郎笑着去牵他的手，十只紧紧交扣。

“嗯！九郎，活着真的很好呢。”张云雷点点头，闭上眼去感受风。

晌午的阳光晒在脸上，又轻又暖，好温柔。

再过不久，黑夜又将来临，而他却不会再怕了。  
因为在那黑夜的尽头，有光。

你看见了吗？

-THE END-


End file.
